


Babe

by pushkin666



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Superpowers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Written for the prompt of superpowers and H50.  Pre-slash.Steve is looking for the final member of his team.





	Babe

Steve placed the personnel files back on the desk with a sigh. All of the potential recruits were Type Twos, ideally suited to fit in with the team he was putting together but there just didn’t seem to be any that he felt were right. Kono and Chin were both Type Twos and he needed a Type Two or a Type One to stand up to their combined power, or to stand up to his own Type One power.

He rubbed his eyes and reached for the files again. Chin had said that he should look through them all, adding that there were some interesting potentials. 

Two hours later and Steve had finally come to the last resume. Blue eyes stared up at him as he read through the list of disciplinaries that the man had gone through. But as he kept reading, Steve began to see glimpses of the future, seeing himself working alongside this Danny Williams, a Type One Beta. He could hear the word ‘babe’ softly echoing through his head. Steve swallowed and touched the tips of his fingers to Danny’s picture. This was the one, the final member of their team.


End file.
